


That's a Lot

by assaultandroidaubergine (masteremeraldholder)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/assaultandroidaubergine
Summary: “You’re not gonna ask why m’readin’ this?” Yuu asked when he finally sat down, his legs falling into Asahi’s lap.He hated how easily Yuu could read him. But Asahi still didn’t respond. He just sat there, staring down at Yuu’s trim legs, which had suddenly become very interesting.“‘Cause,” Yuu didn’t even need a response. “Sometimes, I want more from a book than just a funny story.”That was probably the most philosophical thing Yuu had ever said.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	That's a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written in 2017, i cleaned it up a bit, but no real changes have been made

“How much do you love me?”

You would’ve thought it was a simple enough question, being only six words and all. Yet, it baffled Asahi.

“Huh?” He lowered his comic book, giving Yuu a confused look.

Asahi’s reading time was his sacred time, Yuu knew this, and through much, much begging and pleading, Asahi had gotten him to shut his trap for thirty minutes while he read. Yuu, finding nothing else to do, decided to join Asahi in reading.

Asahi recalled the first time Yuu brought a book. It was a manga that Asahi had long since read, he remembered finishing it in one sitting. This wasn’t the case for Yuu, who had the attention span of a fly. Still, Asahi knew that some people were just slower readers. He figured Yuu was just taking his time and enjoying the book. 

But after almost a week on the comic book issue, Asahi was thoroughly convinced Yuu was hard-up sleeping, not reading. Asahi glanced up, hoping to catch Yuu mid-snore, but instead he saw Yuu’s eyes moving fiercely right to left. Guilt crept into Asahi’s soul for doubting his boyfriend. That is, until he noticed the tip of another book poking out from behind the manga. Curiosity replaced his guilt. What was Yuu reading?

Asahi got his chance to see when Yuu left a couple minutes later for the bathroom. 

There inside the crumpled pages of the manga was a bulky hardcover novel, and from the looks of it, a romance novel. Of course, Asahi was only guessing from the cover. He flipped from the dramatic image of a woman splayed across a strapping man’s chest to where Yuu had marked his place—with a dog-ear, dear God. A few paragraphs in, and Asahi’s cheeks were on fire. The author didn’t shy away from _anything._

“Ahem.”

A shriek escaped Asahi’s lips as he dropped the book. Busted.

“I-I—”

“You’re terrible at snooping, Asahi-san.”

“I wasn’t snooping, I was…” Snooping. That was the only word to describe it. Asahi swallowed. “I’m sorry.” He picked up the novel and handed it back to Yuu before clasping his hands in his lap daintily.

“You’re not gonna ask why m’readin’ this?” Yuu asked when he finally sat down, his legs falling into Asahi’s lap.

He hated how easily Yuu could read him. But Asahi still didn’t respond. He just sat there, staring down at Yuu’s trim legs, which had suddenly become very interesting.

“‘Cause,” Yuu didn’t even need a response. “Sometimes, I want more from a book than just a funny story.”

That was probably the most philosophical thing Yuu had ever said.

Asahi just blinked, Yuu went back to reading his very detailed love story, and that was that.

That was why it was so odd that Yuu asked a question like that during their quiet time. Little comments and titters were common of both of them, but a question and one that vague? Very odd indeed.

“I said,” Yuu repeated. “How much do you love me?”

“U-um…” 

Asahi wasn’t the best under pressure. He could already feel the side effects of being grilled coming on. Profuse sweating, dry throat, fidgeting. Not to mention they had just gotten onto “I love you” terms, which had Asahi especially uneasy. Yuu didn’t have a problem with expressing his feelings and told Asahi almost every day. Asahi, on the other hand, had trouble getting his feelings into words. He was much better showing Yuu he loved him than telling him, actions speaking louder than words and whatnot. But to actually put that into a numerical value was hard. There wasn’t a measurement for love, was there? “I’ll take nine kilograms of love!” just sounded stupid.

“Well?” Yuu marked his place and set his book aside, never taking his eyes off Asahi. Geez. 

“Uh, well,” Asahi pulled at the collar of his shirt. Why was it so hot? “I-it’s kinda hard to—”

“This much?” Yuu spread his fingers apart in front of his abdomen. There was a new quantity Asahi had never seen before. Fingers.

Asahi swallowed and shook his head slightly.

“This much?” Yuu spread his hands to the sides of his body, a little wider than before.

Another head shake.

“This much?” Yuu’s hands were stretched way above his head, like he was reaching for the sky.

Asahi shook his head again, then spread his arms up high, higher than Yuu’s, his fingers stretching as far as they could. “This much,” He said softly.

Asahi would be lying if he said he hadn’t expected Yuu to do more than what he did. He just gave a smug grin, then picked his book up. “That’s a lot.”

He was back wrapped up in his novel before Asahi could even react fully. That was Yuu, forever drawing him out of his comfort zone. It always came as a shock to him despite how often Yuu did it.

“Yeah,” Asahi muttered after a while. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i was digging through my old writing notebooks from high school. imagine my surprise when i found this gem, lol. also, i’m not sure if this was based off a prompt someone else wrote? it’s so old and i truly don’t remember…


End file.
